Invisible Heart
by XxCh3rrieBlossom101xX
Summary: Hinamori Amu has been seeing nothing but female spirits ever since she was born. But what happens when an unexpected visitor comes to change that? "Oh, my name's Ikuto." he stated as he knelt down on one knee. "And I'm here to protect you."


**Ch3rrie:: New story wooooh!**

**Ikuto:: Bet it will suck**

**Ch3rrie:: Says you ! and besides I wasn't asking for your input anyway…**

**Ikuto:: Oh well excuuusse me then…**

**Ch3rrie:: Your excused, now leave…-points over at the door-**

**Ikuto:: Happy to -walks out the door-**

**Ch3rrie:: Now on with the story !**

**Amu:: Ch3rrie doesn't own shugo chara or its characters !**

**Ch3rrie:: Your really starting to creep me out you know….**

* * *

**Amu P.O.V **

Intros are intros…so let's just get this over with shall we?

My name is Amu Hinamori. I am about six and a half years of age. But that's not really all that important when you compare it to this other little known fact of me. I can see ghosts. Yep, you heard me right. I've been able to see them ever since I was born.

I remember when I was being held in my mother's arms. I was one of those unusual babies who didn't cried a lot, and I was actually very quiet. But I was always looking upwards for some reason, and I saw a outline of very pale and see-through person on the ceiling of the hospital room. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy though.

I've been seeing them ever since then all the time. At first it was kind of scary, but now I'm totally used to it.

So far all the ghosts I've seen have been girls. I have no idea why though. I guess it's just something I'll never understand. But the weird thing is, they never talk to me or even try to follow me anywhere outside the house.

But I have exciting news! Tomorrow is September twenty fourth! This means I'll be seven years old! Which in other words means tomorrow is my birthday, if you didn't get that already.

My parents selfishly decided that they're going to a water park, while I have to stay home with my little sister. Doesn't make sense, right? The _birthday _girl, as in me, has to babysit, while my parents go have fun at some water park!

"But mama, this is so unfair, and you know it!" I with sadness in my golden eyes.

"Amu-chan, you know that's not going to work with me." She stated and walked over to the refrigerator.

"But it's my birthday!" I said.

"We can go to the water park when it's nicer out alright?" she answered.

I looked outside my kitchen window. Only to see clear blue skies and the sun shining right on my eyes. I squinted a little. '_And she thinks it's gonna be nicer than this? What a lie that is.'_ I sighed mentally.

"Please. Please! Pleeasssssee don't make me watch my sister on my birthday" I begged, getting on my knees, and using my puppy dogs eyes this time.

"Its not up for discussion. Besides, you have your little friends to hang out with too." She answered.

I groaned and rolled my eyes "The entities I see are NOT my friends. They don't even try to talk to me or even try to act like my friend anyway." I finished and gave a glance to the one thing behind me.

The ghost gave a shocked look at me, probably from the fact that she was surprised that I could actually see her. I shrugged it off though and looked back over to my mom. Oh, if I sound like I'm older than I actually am, then I'm sorry 'bout that.

My mom shook her head at me. "You're too young to be using the word entity, Amu." She stated and looked up at me from the fridge.

I raised an eyebrow at her and then gave a blank expression. "Just like you're too old to be wrestling in bed with papa every other night." I stated back.

I saw a tinge of pink creep up on her cheeks, as she stuck her head back in the fridge. "Fair enough, now go get the table ready for dinner."

"Fine." I sighed and grabbed three plates, forks, and cups out of the cabinet. Then I grabbed my sister's sippi cup and little special plate out of the dishwasher. I walked over to the table and set all the dishware on the table and put my sister's cup and plate on the highchair.

"It's all ready mama!" I hollered from the living room.

"Okay!" she answered back "Dinner will be ready in a few."

"What are we eating tonight?" I asked. 'P_lease don't be stir-fry, please don't let it be stir-fry.' _I prayed in my head.

"It's chicken stir-fry!" she answered simply.

'_Dangit!' _I cursed in my head.

"But we have that like everyday!" I whined.

"No one said you had to eat it. Go make something else if you really want to." She replied.

"Yeah, but that that will be wasting food according to dad, and if I don't eat the stir-fry, then I'll get a lecture on how kids on the streets and such would kill to eat it." I muttered.

"What was that sweetie?" she asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Well, dinners ready now. Go get your sister and father and tell them its time to eat." She said, walking out of the kitchen, with food in her hands.

"Okay," I said and started running up the stairs.

"Walk up the stairs or you'll trip!" she stated.

I started mumbling to myself "Not if I'm careful enough."

I reached the top of the stairs and opened the first door on the left. I saw my dad playing with Ami.

"Hey dad, mom says its time to eat dinner." I said.

He looked over at me and then at my sister. "Come on Ami, we get to go eat dinner now!" he said. My sister giggled in response.

"Amu what are we having for dinner to tonight?" my father asked.

"Stir-fry." I answered.

"Yay!" my father replied and my sister giggled some more.

'_What is with you people and the dang stir-fry?' _I thought, and walked back down stairs with my father and sister.

**_The Next day!_**

"Alright Amu we will be back tonight, we left the emergency numbers on the counter just in case something may happen." My mom explained from the front door.

"Yeah I got it. Have a good trip." I said waving. "I better get paid for this later." I muttered.

My mom was about halfway out the door when she stopped. "Hey sweetie, try to not watch TV the entire time we're gone this time, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I won't." I answered.

She walked out the door and I heard the clock click. I glanced over to see if they were finally gone. The coast was clear! '_Yes!'_

I ran to inside the upstairs game room and shut the door behind me. I plopped on the upstairs couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. I flipped thru the channels, trying to find something to watch. I stopped on channel 125. "Yes! Bleach is on!" I shouted and a smile crept onto my face. I turned the volume up.

I realized there was something off about today. I glanced around the room and then I realized it. No ghosts were here today…

I smiled contently and turned my direction back to the TV.

"Hey what are you watching?" I heard a very deep voice speak behind me.

I shrugged a little "Oh, it's one of my anime shows." I replied blankly.

"What's it called?" the voice asked.

"It's called blea- wait… Ami can't talk yet, and her voice would not be that deep…" I looked over to the other side of the couch.

There, I saw a very tall boy. He looked to be about in his teen years. He had azure hair, and sapphire eyes. He also was holding a bag of chips, with his eyes glued to the T.V.

"Holy crap!" I shouted and flew off the couch and ran behind my sister's crib. I glanced over the crib slightly.

"W-Who the h-heck are you?" I asked. My body was shaking a little bit from the surprise. I already knew the answer to my question though. He was a spirit, of course.

He raised an eyebrow at me and stood up from the couch, walking over to where I was hiding. "I would think you would know."

"Y-Yeah but…up until now, all the ghosts I've seen have been girls." I said still shaking slightly.

He reach the crib and stopped. "Maybe that's because girls are more attracted to your abilities." he stated.

He crouched down and looked directly at me. "But you can talk to me. None of them have even said one word to me." I explained. He stared at me deeply. Like I was a book, and he was reading all my pages.

"That's because most of us are not able to speak." He answered and reached a hand out towards me. I looked at it curiously.

I gently grabbed it and he pulled me up. I was a little surprised. "I can touch you too?" I asked. It was more of statement, but it came out sounding like it was a question.

"That is also one of your abilities." He answered.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You seem to know quite a bit, considering your age, What are you like, thirteen or fourteen years old?" I asked, putting my hands on my sides.

"I'm fourteen years old more or less I guess, and you must be ten or so?" he asked.

"No, I'm only seven years old officially today." I answered proudly.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't seem like it to me." He must be reffering to how I speak.

I smiled simply. "I know."

I looked up at him. I started to frown a bit. _'__Dang I only come up to his chest.'_

"You're too tall." I pointed out.

"That's because I'm older than you kid." He said, bending down to my level.

"Don't call me kid." I said. "Call me by my name. It's Hinamori Amu."

"Alright then Amu-koi." he laughed. I looked at him questionably.

"What's that mean?" I asked, clueless as to why he was laughing.

"I'll tell you in a few years." He said as he flashed a smile.

I frowned, but then I shook it off. "Hey, why do parents wrestle in bed at night?" I asked. Since he was older, I felt the need to ask. I really need to have this question answered.

He bursted out laughing. "T-There not wrestling, I can say that much. The rest your still too young to know." He ended his little fit of laughter after a few seconds.

"Fine." I said, slightly dissapointed. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Oh, my name's Ikuto." He knelt done on one knee, and stared at me intently. "And I'm here to protect you."

* * *

**Ch3rrie:: Bleh…it was alright.**

**Ikuto:: I second that.**

**Ch3rrie:: Gee thanks Ikuto... I can always count on you to boost my self esteem up.**

**Ikuto:: No problem… -walks out-**

**Amu:: Please R & R.**

**Ch3rrie:: Okay seriously… Are you stalking me or what?**

* * *

**This has been proof read and edited by xxToxicMemoryxx. **

**Yuki- Yeah bitches wazzup? It's me Yuki! I'm here to help out my very very very close friend Ch3rrie, (I have no idea if she wants her real name revealed or what) and help her out with her writing! Yeah you mofos heard right! I'm her personal BETA. She thinks her writing isn't good, but I think otherwise. She had a few grammar problems here and there, and needs a little help with detail. But it took me a while too! As long as she keeps writing, she will be a fresh mofo! ROFL. **

**You gotta be dedicated! So hit that damn blue button! Hit it dammit! (I'm mad that it's not green anymore T.T) **


End file.
